Cold Sheets
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: Kate Beckett is having an issue, and the solution is easy, if only a bit embarrassing. Please read and review!


Kate rolled over onto her back and her eyes snapped open. With a sigh, she turned her head and glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. 12:03, perfect.

Kate sighed again as she rolled onto her stomach and stretched her legs. With another huff, she sat up and glared at her bed. It shouldn't be this difficult to fall asleep. She was tired and there was nothing on her mind. She should have been completely asleep by now.

Except for the part where she was at her apartment and Rick was at the loft.

They weren't fighting, but Kate had been worried that Gates was catching on, so when Rick offered to walk her out of the precinct, she'd declined, knowing that he'd understand that she just needed a little space, and would let him know when she was ready to see him.

It was the first night in nearly a week and a half that Kate was sleeping at her apartment at all, and that in and of itself was slightly terrifying to her. She'd never spent that much time at a former boyfriend's house, but now she often found herself thinking of the loft as home. It wasn't bad, it was just... different.

But regardless, it didn't solve the issue of her body's inability to fall asleep with Rick next to her. Part of her wanted to just get out of bed and go to the loft and crawl into bed with him, but a slightly larger part managed to convince herself to have him come to her. She knew he would anyway.

So Kate reached out to the nightstand and grabbed her phone and quickly unlocked it before bringing up her recent calls, unsurprised to see that Rick's name was the most prevalent. After another brief internal battle, Kate tapped his name and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as it started dialing.

After the first ring, Kate started mentally berating herself. _This was stupid. He's most likely asleep. And even if he's not, what's gonna make him wanna come over here? I should just hang up now. I really should just-_

"Mmf. 'ello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Rick?" Kate asked tentatively.

"Kate? Wass wrong?"

Suddenly, Kate didn't want to tell him that she couldn't sleep over the phone. "I just-" Kate sighed. "Can you come over?"

Instantly, Rick sounded more alert and awake. "Of course. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"See you soon." Kate replied before the line went dead.

With another sigh, Kate pulled herself out of bed and wandered into her living room to wait for him. She knew he had a key, but he would probably knock, just to let her know he was here.

Kate sat down on her couch and pulled her legs close to her body where she was able to wrap her arms around her knees and rest her head on her arms. As she sat waiting for Rick, she couldn't stop thinking about how stupid it was that after only a few months of being together, she couldn't fall asleep without him holding her. A former version of herself would have laughed and told her to get her life together. But now, Kate found that she didn't care as much as she once would have.

After about 15 minutes, Kate heard a knock on her door, immediately followed by the sound of keys being inserted, and a moment later, Rick was pushing open the door to her apartment.  
"Kate?" He called softly.

Rick's eyes scanned the apartment before they landed on Kate's body curled up on the couch.

"Kate? Are you ok?" He asked as he raced over to her. When he reached her, he gently placed his hands on her cheeks and brushed his thumbs along her cheekbones.

"Kate?" He asked softly.

Kate stared at him while she tried to figure out why he looked so worried. It was then that she realized how her side of the phone call must have sounded. "Oh my god, Rick! I'm so sorry. I didn't really think about what I was saying on the phone. I'm fine, honestly." Kate hurried to assure him.

"You're sure?" Rick asked skeptically.

"Well, physically, I'm fine."

"Mentally?" Rick hedged.

Kate sighed and stared at the floor. "I can't sleep." She whispered.

"It's ok, Kate." Rick started.

"No, not like that. I'm not thinking too much or anything. It's just... my sheets are cold." She finally mumbled.

"Kate?" Rick asked.

Kate looked up and couldn't help but smile. It was clear that she'd woken him up. His hair was rumpled form bed and his eyes weren't as bright as they normally were, and Kate figured that as soon as she was able to get him into her bed, he'd be asleep.

Once again, Kate sighed before speaking, feeling more and more stupid with each word. "My sheets are cold. I've gotten so used to you being there at night that now my sheets feel like Antarctica. And I can't fall asleep because my sheets are like Antarctica, and my bed is too big for just me." Kate mumbled in a rush.

Rick chuckled softly as he moved himself so that he was sitting on the couch next to Kate.

"I was about to go to the loft, but then my brain noticed that I haven't woken up here in nearly a week and a half, and I just really want to wake up in my own apartment, but I wanted to have you hold me, and having you come here was the only way I cold think of for both of those things to happen." Kate finished.

Rick smiled down at her before pulling her into his arms and standing up, earning a soft squeak of surprise from Kate when he lifted her from the couch and started carrying her down the hall to her bedroom.

When they arrived, Rick set her down on the bed before climbing in behind her. Once they were settled semi-comfortably, Rick pulled Kate into his arms and pulled the blankets over their shoulders. Kate turned so that she was facing Rick and scooted as close as she could without breaking the laws of physics. When she was as close as possible, Kate rested her head on Rick's shoulder, smiling when she felt his arms wind around her waist and pull her even more tightly against his body.

"Thank you for coming, Rick." Kate murmured as she felt her eyes drifting shut.

"Always." Rick replied as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Now sleep." He added.

Kate kissed his chest once before following his instructions.

* * *

**So this is kinda short, but I hope you guys like it anyway.  
taytay.1895.1 Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the story you asked for. I'm just trying to make is super wonderfully amazing. I'll have it up in a few days, at the latest.  
Everyone else, please please please please ****_please_**** send me story ideas if you have them. It might take me a while to get it out, but I will do my best to write what you ask for.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
